1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for providing a vehicle operator with an opportunity to tune or customize the sound emanating from a vehicle during operation.
2. Description of Related Art
Individuals expect vehicles to sound a particular way and often associate the perceived sound of a vehicle with vehicle quality. For example, sports cars are expected to have a loud, aggressive powerful sound while luxury vehicles are expected to have a quiet, rich powerful sound. In addition, sound quality provides a customer or vehicle operator with a distinctive image of a vehicle. For example, an individual often bases their perception of a vehicle as responsive and sporty or tough and capable on the sound emanating from the vehicle. Thus, sound gives an individual a sense of the vehicle's powerfulness, effortlessness or refinement. In addition, an individual often associates vehicle sounds with particular vehicles or vehicle types. Accordingly, the sound should work in harmony to support and provide brand and nameplate association.
In many instances, an individual may wish to modify and thus personalize or customize the sound emanating from their vehicle. For example, different individuals may wish the same vehicle to sound different. One may want a more powerful sound and one may want a quieter sound. In addition, an individual may wish to further customize or vary sound depending on the particular use and driving location of the vehicle. For example, there may be sound restrictions in urban or different geographic areas such as those located around hospitals, schools and residential neighborhoods.